


Not Your Typical Job Interview

by Kellygirl



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Hooker AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not exactly what Alfred was looking for, but maybe it's even better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Typical Job Interview

Alfred squeezed his eyes shut as blood splattered across his face, neck and chest. He wiped his eyes quickly and watched the assassin drop dead at his feet. He'd already dealt with one, but this one had snuck up on him.

The other man in the room was breathing just as heavily as Alfred. The knife he held dripped blood while his mostly nude body had managed to avoid most of the arterial spray from the man he'd just killed.

Alfred caught the cloth thrown at him and wiped himself down, while his paid companion, James, did the same. Alfred studied him closer, not that he hadn't done that earlier when he'd picked him out downstairs.

Alfred's voice was dry with a hint of sardonic humor.

"I guess they weren't counting on you being any type of obstacle."

Alfred headed for his clothes while James cocked his head to the side and studied the dead bodies. No shock and throwing up for this one. His voice was quiet and steady.

"Why'd they want to kill you?"

Alfred started to put on his clothes. It was dark, out so any stains that made it onto his things wouldn't show. He shrugged, not willing to involve the sex worker anymore than he already had. Then he stopped. Shit. He'd have to involve him more if he wanted help getting rid of the bodies. 

He was sure if the authorities found James with the bodies, there would be too many questions. He knew Gotham. They'd just pin them on James and throw him in jail.

"I'm the guardian of a very powerful young man. With me out of the way, others could take over his inheritance and by doing so, affect the outcome of this entire city."

James pulled out a plastic bag and threw the bloody towels in it before he bent down and checked the bodies. Alfred approved. He kept talking.

"I'm very careful when I go out. I have no clue how they knew I’d be here."

James smirked. "I may be new, but I got the scoop on you two minutes after you walked in the door. Great fuck, great tipper, nothing too perverted." 

Alfred froze while the other man kept talking. "There are five legal brothels in Gotham. You visit a different place once a month. Maybe they had someone in each house, waiting for you to show up."

Alfred studied James. It was hard to believe fifteen minutes ago, James had been on his lap, riding him in the most perfect rhythm. They'd both gotten off, then James had got up and went to the bathroom and Alfred had been thinking of a second round when the first man had quietly entered the room. Even now there was no rush of feet to the room. Alfred narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"How'd you learn to fight like that?"

James began cleaning the blood up from around the room and straightening up the furniture.

"Used to be a soldier. Was studying to be a cop when bad stuff happened and I got sold to a guy that thought I was too pretty for the factories."

Alfred nodded. Slavery for debt and other crimes was prevalent in Gotham.

"How'd you like a job where you're not on your knees for a bunch of strangers?"

James sighed. "I don't think having your own pleasure slave is going to solve your problems. Bruce Wayne needs you to be on your toes."

Alfred crossed the room and grabbed James by the neck and pushed him against the wall. James hands came up and held his wrist but he didn't try and push Alfred away.

"How'd you know?"

He felt James throat move, his voice raspy from the pressure.

"Wasn't hard to figure out. Did you miss the part where I used to be a soldier and was studying to be a cop? I can figure things just fine. The Waynes died a year ago. Their name is on almost everything in this city."

Alfred let him go.

"Oh, you're a right smart one." He gestured at James' body and the room. "The job offer wasn't for a pleasure slave. I was thinking more of a undercover bodyguard. They'll think you're Bruce's body servant but with your moves, someone tries for him, you'll be there."

James got dressed and studied him. "Will Bruce know this? I wouldn't want him thinking I'm actually there for his...pleasure."

Alfred laughed. "Yeah, mate. I'll make sure Master Wayne knows the deal."

James cocked his head a little and studied Alfred. "Okay. So you buy out my contract with this place and I come home with you?"

Alfred sighed and used his foot to nudge at the two dead bodies sprawled on the floor.

"That's the plan, but first we need to get rid of these two. If the police show up, they'll throw you in jail."

James put his hands on his hips. "Yeah, if I'm going to be your secret weapon, then we don't need this getting out. I know a guy, knows a guy. For the right price he'll make them disappear. They don't show back up to whoever they're reporting too, they gotta wonder if these two even made it here." He sighed. "Gotta be a spy in the house somewhere. I can make some inquiries. Try and see who was paid to make a call."

Alfred was impressed and he let it show in his tone. "You would have made a bloody good cop."

James shrugged and smiled. "Well, I can't spend every moment having sex. A man needs hobbies. Mine is meeting the people that operate below the radar in this town. Some end up owing me a favor or two."

Alfred sat on the bed and observed while James made two phone calls. He was suspicious for a moment about James, but knew there were too many variables involved for James to be behind what had happened. 

Two hours later, the bodies were gone, the room looked over once again by James and his strange friend that kept wanting them to solve riddles. 

Once the man was gone, Jim pulled out a duffel bag and packed his things. Alfred was already planning a more extensive set of clothes. He wondered if he could convince his personal tailor to see them tomorrow. 

Alfred stood up and pulled at his shirt cuffs before heading for the door.

"You got enough to buy my contract?"

Alfred smirked. "Oh, I don't think that will be a problem, James."

Bruce's new bodyguard flashed him a bright smile. "Call me Jim." 

Alfred followed Jim out the room, looking at his shoulders, back and ass. Damn, he knew how to pick'em. Having this one under the same roof was going to test his patience and restraint. How come the assassins couldn't have got into the room before he'd had a taste? He was going to go daft.

End

**Author's Note:**

> I love AU's. I love hooker AU's. Seriously almost fandom I get into, I feel the need to explore that type of AU.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr as the-geek-cornucopia. Come lurk and be amused at my love for Gordonworth.


End file.
